


DAY THREE: “PLEASE COME BACK”

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: FEBUWHUMP: 2021 [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sibling Comforting, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: DAY THREE: “PLEASE COME BACK”Where Peter calls Tony’s number in the middle of the night begging him to come back, and Aria hears it
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Female Character (s)
Series: FEBUWHUMP: 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169888
Kudos: 3





	DAY THREE: “PLEASE COME BACK”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH making a prompt after Endgame is really my depression, ahhh why do I do this to myself??  
> But anyways enjoy!

***TW: ENDGAME MENTIONS***

**It’s been a week since the events of the snap had been reversed, and Tony Stark AKA Iron Man had sacrificed himself to do so.**

**It’s been a pretty rough week.**

**Aria had to get herself settled back into school and it was honestly just a massive struggle. Since everything was different, really different from how it was five years ago.**

**Renjun is trying to deal with how his parents had another child, during the five years he was gone. He has a little brother named Renjin. He was an adorable little five year old, who looked exactly like Renjun, which made the struggle harder for his parents when he was still gone. His parents really couldn’t let Renjun go. But now that he’s back, his parents are smothering him.**

**As for Peter . . . it’s been really rough for him.**

**Losing his mentor/father figure was really hard on him. He couldn’t sleep for the first couple of days, because everytime he closed his eyes, he saw Tony die. Other than losing Mr. Stark, Flash has been nothing but an absolute dick to him.**

**Flash won’t stop taunting him about the death of Mr. Stark, or his parents, and even worse Ben. As much as Peter wanted him to stop, he would just pummeled for it, so he’s just taking the beating.**

**When Aria found out about the bullying from Flash, she went up to him, and told him if he didn’t stop bullying Peter, she was gonna break his arm -- so luckily he stopped . . . for a while at least.**

**But like I said: It’s been a rough week.**

**\---**

**The three teens were spending the night over at Tony’s cabin (well Renjun didn’t have to come, but he wanted to be there for Aria, in case she has a nightmare, and he in all honesty just wanted to get away from his parents for a couple days), and Renjun and Aria have been having fun playing with Tony and Pepper’s five year old daughter, Morgan.**

**They are gonna spend the nights at the cabin every weekend or every other weekend if their schedules are clashing a bunch. It’s the least thing they can do to keep Pepper company.**

**Peter on the other hand, was a little bit distant from three, because every time he looks at Morgan, he sees Tony, and that hurts him. So, he’s tryna distance himself away a little.**

**So he was sitting in the slightly damp (but not too damp) grass, near the lake, in silence; watching the water slightly move from the wind and feeling the cool breeze hit his skin, it felt peaceful . . . but lonely at the same time.**

**Pepper saw the boy alone, and she sighed softly and she decided to walk over and check up on him.**

**She knew how much Tony had meant to the boy, so now that Tony is gone, she is really feeling for Peter.**

**“Hey, kid.” Pepper greeted**

**Peter looked up to Mrs. Potts -- oh sorry, Mrs. Stark, and he was confused on why she decided to check on him.**

**“Hi, Mrs. Potts.” Peter greeted**

**“Please, call me, Pepper, sweetheart.” Pepper corrected as she sat down next to him.**

**“Alright, Mrs. Potts -- sorry, Pepper.” Peter said and she smiled softly at the fast correction Peter did.**

**“Why aren’t you with your sister and Renjun?” Pepper asked him and he just shrugged not really wanting to give her an answer.**

**“I’m just tired. School was rough. So was patrol.” Peter said to her**

**“Well, you’ll have plenty of time to rest up. C’mon, Morgan has been asking to see you.” Pepper said and Peter just looked up to the mother in shock/confusion.**

**Morgan was asking for him?**

**“Really?” Peter asked as he slowly stood up from the grass, and wiped off his jeans.**

**“Yeah. She’s been wondering when her brother; Petey, was gonna talk to her.” Pepper said and that struck Peter’s heart just a little bit.**

**_I didn’t want to deal with this,_ ** **Peter thought**

**\---**

**It was now the middle of the night; around midnight to be perhaps. Everyone was asleep, except for one person. Yep you guessed right.**

**Peter Parker.**

**He can never get any sleep when he’s at the cabin, because every time he closes his eyes, he sees his mentor dying in front of him.**

**So now he’s outside, sitting on a bench, with his phone in his hand, debating on what he should do. Listen to music? Read? Play games? Watch videos? Or call Tony’s unresponsive number?**

**When calling Tony’s number came into his brain, he felt himself get all shaky, when he typed in the numbers that he knew by heart.**

**When he placed the phone to his ear, he felt his heart start to race when he heard the dial tone ringing, and his heart started to beat even more crazy when he heard the voicemail.**

**‘Hello, this is Tony Stark AKA Iron Man. If you need me, I’m out saving the world . . . again. Leave a message after the beep, and I’ll get back to you . . . maybe’**

**When Peter heard the beep, he cleared his throat and began to speak, “H-hey, Mr. Stark.”**

**He really didn’t know where to begin.**

**“So. . . uhhhh, it’s been a week, since you left us. And I just wanted to tell you how we’ve been. Well, Aria is doing amazing, her and Renjun have been having a great time, going on dates and stuff. Renjun, has a little brother that looks just like him, and me?? Well, Mr. Stark, I’ve been struggling -”**

**Peter choked back a sob, when he got finished with the word ‘struggling’. He has never told anyone about how he’s really struggling so getting this off his chest is going to be hard.**

**What Peter doesn’t know is that Aria had woken up and actually walked out of the cabin and is behind him, listening to everything he is saying.**

**“I don’t know what to do. Everyone that I’ve gotten close to, leaves. My parents, uncle Ben, and now you. You weren’t supposed to die. You have a five year old daughter, who misses you every day. I - I we’re all struggling, Mr. Stark. I miss you, Mr. Stark. Please come back.” Peter cried, hearing the phone beep again, indicating the recording was over for the message.**

**Peter threw his phone away from him, and he started to sob heavily.**

**Aria sighed quietly, and she walked over to him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him.**

**Peter, halting his sobs, was shocked at the sudden touch, but when he found out it was his sister, he began to sob again.**

**“I miss him so m-much.” Peter cried, placing his hands on Aria’s arms.**

**“I know. I know. I miss him too.” Aria whispered, as she placed a small kiss to his cheek, in a comforting way.**

**The sobs had quiet down after about fifteen minutes, and Aria had decided to sit down next to Peter on the bench, and wrapped the blanket she got from her room, around them, and Peter leaned his head against Aria’s shoulder.**

**“Mr. Stark, wouldn’t want us to be sad.” Aria said**

**Peter was silent.**

**“He would want us to go on with our life, remember the good stuff he did. If he didn’t do what he did, we wouldn’t be here right now. So, we should be happy for the good stuff Tony did. For us. For the world. For himself.” Aria continued but she still didn’t get a response from Peter.**

**Aria looked over in confusion, only to see Peter was asleep on her shoulder, and Aria chuckled, leaning her head against his head, while looking up at the stars.**

**“Goodnight, Mr. Stark.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this was a better way to end a oneshot haha!!  
> Man Endgame just makes me sad, I hate remembering that, and it's going to be two years since it happened (Idk how, it feels like yesterday)  
> But I hope you enjoyed this!!  
> The next oneshot is called "Allergies"


End file.
